


Shattered but Unbroken

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Torture, forced(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Serve your queen or be punished." </p>
<p>The rogue knight serves no one but himself. At Akasha's mercy, what will break first? Sven's body or his resolve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered but Unbroken

_The rogue knight was surrounded as enemies attacked him from all fronts. No matter how many he cut down thrice as many would appear in their place. The castle was under attack and Sven was the only there to defend it. The courtyard was swarming with soldiers, monsters and demons from across creation. Their numbers seemed infinite to the lone knight. He prayed that his strength would not fail him. A war cry echoed over army as the knight battled on._

 Sven stirred from his slumber. He found that he was not on the battlefield of his dreams. Instead the knight was locked away in a damp dungeon that was all but forsaken by the light. He had been restrained, arms and leg bound by chains. No matter how much he struggled Sven could not free himself from his shackles. He had been stripped of his armor, his body laid bare, save for his helmet.

“Finally awoken?” a sultry voice called.

“Akasha!” Sven barked as he whipped his head toward the owner of the voice. “What business do you have with me succubus?!” Sven spat, anger spewing from his tongue.

“What any queen wants…” Akasha snickered, a smile tugging a pursed lips. “Your complete and unquestioned servitude.”

“Never!” Sven growled beneath his helm. Even with the title of knight Sven followed no one. He had a code to support only himself, a path he had followed since he had abandoned the Vigil Knights and it was not a path he planned on straying.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t make this easy.” Akasha’s lips curled into a smile, the rightfully titled Queen of Pain bit he lip contain her glee. “Where would be the fun in that?”

The succubus fell silent as she strode over to a table of various effects, Sven counted some of his equipment among their numbers. As he tried to focus on his missing equipment the knight couldn’t help but find his eyes wander over Akasha’s form. Her skin was colored a soft blue but he knew it burned with a lingering warm. Her long legs were a sight to withhold; firm, kissable yet strong. The kind that had likely brought many to the peaks of pleasure before they squeezed the final breath from ones lungs. But atop those legs was the real treasure; a buttocks with hips that entranced all who did as much as glance. It’s shape. The way it jiggled. As the Sven gazed at it he felt something stir in him. Something primal. He wanted to touch it, grasp it, and bite into the juicy apple it was. There was no modesty to her form, she wore only pride knowing she stirred everyone’s lust.

“Enjoying the show?” Akasha asked, before turning to face the knight. The whimsy in her voice told him that she already had her answer. “It seems like I forgot to relieve your sword.” The succubus teased as she stroked the knight’s member, though not fully erect, she could feel it’s weight in her hands. It was far more impressive than many she had seen before. Sven turned away, avoiding her eyes, partly disgusted with himself.

“Will you swear your loyalty to me?” Akasha asked coldly as she pressed her knife into Sven’s bare chest, just enough to draw a droplet of blood.

“Never.” The knight repeated himself. His position unmoving from what it was before.

The succubus smiled once more as she looked over her new plaything. “I noticed that you seemed a bit more than human. But I assure you, you’ll break just the same.” A faint growl bubbled in Sven’s throat as his lineage was brought to light. “Aww, did I strike a soft spot?” Akasha cooed. “Well that’s too bad.” With a quick motion the knife flicked across Sven’s skin.

His body went tense for but a moment before relaxing. It was an accurately delivered would, no longer than a finger and no wider than a paper cut. “Is that all you’ve got wench?”

“Give it time,” Akasha said coyly as she toyed with her dagger.

Sven was ready to call her bluff but he could feel something bubbling around the wound. He could feel it festering with pain. The wound began to burn with agony. He wanted to claw at it, tear the poison from his skin but he stayed himself in a breath. He resolve was not that weak.

“Poison!” the knight spat. “A tactic for cowards.”

“Oh how you flatter me,” Akasha licked away the blood that remained on her knife, her own poison simply numbing her tongue. Another quick flick of the wrist and tensing of skin. She had cut Sven once more with the same precision as before, tearing open a new wound for the poison to burn. This time a small groan escaped Sven’s lips. “Don’t give up on me already, the fun is just beginning.”

Time passed as the process repeated itself again and again. Soon Sven’s body was riddled with paper thin wounds that seeped with blood. He writhed in his shackles in agony as his skin was on fire. Every bit of his body was wracked with agonizing pain as the poison coursed through his veins. His breathing became labored, his vision blurry but Sven remained unbroken.

“You’re not all muscle it seems.” Akasha said as she tucked strand of hair behind her ear. Beads of sweat coated her skin, the hours of work clearly taking a small toll on her. The succubus moved back to her table of trinkets, returning with a flask that contained a familiar green liquid.

“What manner of trickery is this?” Sven asked through his confusion.

“No tricks,” Akasha smiled as she poured the contents over her hands. With the lightest touch Sven could feel pain leaving his body. With each muscle she touched he felt a burden lifted. Akasha’s fingers worked slowly, but accurately as she touched every bit of the knight’s form and with each caress nursed away his pain.

Sven felt a sigh of relief escape his lips, something of which he regretted but knew he could never hide for her hand griped his nethers once more. He could feel himself pulsing under her touch and he was sure she could feel it too.

“Feeling better?” her whisper came like symphonies through his ears. Her gentle tone fluttered inside him. So unlike her usual harsh demeanor. It felt warm, it made him relax. He felt safe. “Our funs not over yet.” She kissed his flesh and the knight could feel his skin crawl. Not in pain or disgust but with warmth he wanted more.

“Then why have you healed my wounds?” Sven inquired. “What purpose is torture if you heal the tortured wounds?”

“Simple.” The succubus licked her lips. “So I could give you more!” Sven winced again as the knife came slicing across his flesh and soon after came the familiar burning as everything started anew.

_To the keep. Sven raced as he battled his way through the horde. He sent them falling from ramparts to their doom. His blade had become coated in their blood. His armor cracked from the blows sustained. But he kept fighting. He had to make it to the keep. He needed to get to what was there. Protect it at all cost._

Sven’s eyes snapped open and he found himself gasping for air. Instead of fresh breath he found water filling his lunges as it pooled in his helmet.

“Rise and shine!” Akasha chimed as she churned a wench lifting the knight from a pool of water. “That’s not a bad look for you.” Akasha gazed bashfully, nibbling on her fingertips, as she admired the knight’s body. She took in his glistening form. Bulging muscles that tensed with each flex. Abdominals that could deflect the sharpest of spears. A true testament to strength. She wanted it. Wanted to hold it. Possess it. Own it. Destroy it.

“Have any sweet dreams about me?” Akasha asked lovingly as she circled the knight’s body, a single finger drawing trails in the water remaining bits of water. What she got in return was a stone-cold silent glare. “What’s that? I can’t hear you, you might want to speak up.” She feigned ignorance as she leaned in close as if expecting whispers. But there was more to her game and Sven could see that. The angle, her positioning. It gave him the perfect view into her bosom. Her cleavage bounced merrily before his eyes, it was hypnotizing. “Not going to talk? That’s fine.” The succubus shrugged, grabbing another one of her trinkets. This time she chose to keep it behind her back, just out of view. “I’m sure you know what happens to knights who disobey orders…”

Sven grit his teeth. He did not like where that line of inquiry was headed.

“They’re punished.”

Excitement laced her voice. A clap of thunder filled the air as something struck his backside. Another and then another. Sven, the legendary rogue knight, was being flogged. With each clap Sven felt the sting of the paddle crack against his backside. His skin no doubt already turning red thanks to the water.

“This is. What happens. When men. Disrespect. Their queen!” Akasha barked, striking with each break.

“You are no queen of mine!” Sven barked back. He was angry. Angry that someone dared to bequeath themselves the title of ‘his queen’.

“Oh you still have some fight in you.” Akasha faced the knight. “Why can’t you just accept me as your queen?” She cooed as she pressed her body to his. Sven could feel her warmth pressed against his cold body. It was nice. So inviting. “You certainly can’t say I’m not woman enough for you.” She teased as her hand wrapped around him again, giving him an agonizingly slow jerk. Her fingers were like magic with the way the stroked. A touch to his balls. A tickle to the underside of the shaft. Nimble fingers slowly coiling around the head. It was like his cum was being drawn out of him. But he fought the urge.

“Come on big boy. Just give in.” her siren like voice called to him as hands guided him allowing him to briefly tickle between her thighs. He felt it. Her heat. The damp warmth nestled between her thighs. Unconsciously his hips bucked. “A glutton to the very end.” Akasha sighed as she backed away, lovingly stroking her paddle before turning it over to reveal rows of sharp metallic teeth. “I’ll have you screaming my name soon enough.”

Another crack, this time accompanied by tearing of flesh as the teeth dug into him. As she struck him again and again Sven’s pain only became worse as she revealed meat and muscle. Instinctively he clenched when he expected the coming blow.

“Uh uh uhn,” she warned him. The blows halted. She was waiting him out. Wanting him to unclench. It was a game of chicken and she could wait all day. By the seven hells Sven did his best to make her, but eventually his muscles grew fatigued and relaxed in defeat. A crack echoed throughout the dungeon as the flogging continued. Rhythmic clapping continued on until a new sound was heard. After a loud crack there was a snap and Sven saw the tip of the paddle skittering across the floor. Her tool had broken. “Guess this is what they meant by buns of steel.” She laughed before smacking his butt with the simple palm of her hand.

She walked around to face him again and found something that desperately pleased her. Sven didn’t care anymore. He had already been laid bare before her, yet he would not serve her. “Just give up and this will all be over.” The succubus cooed as she sank to her knees, he hand toying with him again and smearing the beads of pre-cum that trickled from his head.

Sven scoffed. “This from someone who wants to be called queen yet has dirt on her knees.” The knight snickered beneath his helm. This earned a glare from Akasha as she tightened her grip.

“I just want to ease your suffering.” She whispered as she gave him a lick, tongue coiling around its surface.

The knight shuttered in her grasp but remained firm in his resolved. “Suffering tempers a knight’s soul.”

“And don’t you think after all that suffering you deserve a bit of pleasure.” Sven’s body tensed. Akasha took him into her mouth. Warm saliva washed over him while her tongue tickled the underside of his shaft. With skill he could feel it wrap around him, tickling and teasing every inch. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking him deep into her throat before dragging him out. A cord of saliva and cum hung on her lips. Gasp for breaths and pleasure left her lips with every sink of her shoulders. “Just say the words and I’m yours.” The eyes she gave him was enough to pierce his heart as she stared longingly while letting his cock dance around her pursed lips.

Sven fought every urge within him to simply give in. He wanted to submit. Give into his urges and ravish equally as he would be ravished.

He had his code. He had his honor. He had his dignity (or what was left of it).

“Not even for the mightiest blade in the realms,” Sven growled indignant.

“Fine.” Akasha stood. Daggers in her eyes. She grasped a whip from the table and cracked it against the dungeon floor. “You will kneel before me.” Like lightning it cracked through the air and with thunder it boomed across Sven’s skin.

_The monster were at the keep. But so was he. He had cut his way through them just to reach here to find the door barricaded as he had left it. His sword was broken but Sven fought onward. With a cry energy sprang from his gauntlet, through the air and smashed the enemies before him. He wouldn’t let them tear their way into the keep. He couldn’t. He stood with his back to the door as they overcame him. They pushed him back, his back to the wall and finally through. No matter how much he fought he could not hold their numbers back. Had he failed? Was this the end? In what seemed like his last moments he let out a final cry…_

“Rylai!” Sven cried out through the darkness snapping back to reality.

“Rylai?” Akasha spat. “That insufferable maiden?” She cranked a wench harder. This one pulled at the shackles binding Sven, tugging at his joints. “You dare call out the name of that prude of a woman and not mine?” In anger she turned the wench over and over, causing the chains to grow more taught as they threatened to pull the knight apart. “I’m your queen and not her!”

“I have no queen!” Sven cried as he fought against his shackles. A pop could be heard as what may be a join slipping out of place.

“Then why are your thoughts with…no.” Akasha fell silent. “Not a queen, maybe a princess.” The succubus tapped her chin.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been going about this all wrong.” She shook her head as she laughed at her own folly. “You’re certainly built strong Sven, I’ll give you that.”

She nodded amused. The knight had suffered the sting of nearly every method of torture she knew. She inflicted would after wound and battered his body until he was bloody and blue. He had faced and bested every piece of equipment she had to offer. But there was another pain she had mistakenly overlooked.

“But walls are generally meant from keeping things out, or rather protect something.”

“No.” The knight whimpered for the first time in his dungeon stay. He knew what she intended.

“If I want to get to you all I have to do is crush that pitiful maiden, it’s so simple.” Akasha cackled, he voice echoing through the halls. Victory was in her reach. It was over. The rogue knight would be brought to his knees.

_Lightning fell from the heavens, striking Sven. It was not damnation from above, but a blessing befitting his resolve. With a single blow the army before him was cleaved in twain. He stood firm, strong a bulwark to all threats that dared to face the keep. All would be reduced to nothing before his god given strength._

Sven roared against his restraints, an animal thrown into a blind rage. With what seemed like minimal effort he ripped himself free from his shackles. With swiftness befitting lightning he was upon his captor, crushing her beneath his grasp.

“Let’s see how you like a taste of your own medicine.” While he pinned her with one hand Sven raised the other. Like a smiths hammer he brought it down onto Akasha’s rear. The succubus nearly choked as a pained gasp tried to escape her lips. Clasping her hands over her mouth was all she could do to prevent a moan from coming. Damage had been done. On Akasha’s normally blue skin was a burning red mark that resembled the knight’s heavy hand. But he wasn’t done. Raising it again he brought his hand down on the back swing, his knuckles striking against her other cheek. The wailing continued until bruises began to show.

“Enough!” the succubus cried, for once pain being too much.

“No.” Came a cold reply as Sven found his hands on her hips, his grip tight; unescapable. With a mighty push Sven drove himself deep within the warmth he had been teased, a sharp gaps escaping her lips. His assault continued as he drove his thick shaft into her again and again as he pinned her beneath him. “Did you halt at my request? Did you stop when I said I would never kneel? Did you not attempt to bend me to the point of breaking?”

Akasha’s whimpers turned into cries as his piston bore into her. And she loved it. The clap of his thighs against hers. The weight on her back. The power in each blow. The cracking of the table. …The cracking of the table?

With a snap the table that bore the brunt of Sven’s assault gave way. But the knight was relentless. Driving Akasha to the floor, he could not be stopped. In his retreat he shifted. Only slightly, but just enough. And with the same reckless abandon did he drive his way into what was once a tight asshole.

Pitiful. Queen had been turned servant as Akasha found herself giving into Sven’s attack. Drool dripped from her mouth as she chewed at her lip. Gasp had become screams as she rode the coaster of pleasure. She clawed the ground beneath her as wave after wave crashed into her, threatening to drown the succubus. She wanted it. She wanted him. Wanted him. Wanted him deeper. Wanted him to break her. With a final cry Sven buried himself as deep as he could in her, letting his warm seed pour into her.

Akasha shuttered as she felt his hot cum bubble within her. Exhaustion took its toll as she collapsed against the dungeon floor. Sighs of satisfaction parting her lips as juices dripped and pooled beneath her.

Sven on the other hand made haste to collect his belongings. He was ready to away but stopped when he glanced upon Akasha’s form. With a click of his tongue he threw his cloak over her. “Though an enemy you may be, I am still a knight with a code.” And without another word the knight was gone.

He would trekked across the land before finding himself on frost bitten tundra. A frozen castle peeked from within the storm. On the cups of the freezing winds he swore he heard the whispers of a familiar voice.

“ _My hero…”_


End file.
